memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spock
Spock ist der Sohn des berühmten vulkanischen Botschafters Sarek und dessen menschlicher Frau Amanda Grayson. Er dient als Wissenschaftsoffizier an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] unter dem Kommando von Captain Christopher Pike und später als Erster Offizier und Wissenschaftsoffizier unter Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Nach circa zehn Jahren Dienst als Erster Offizier wird er selber zum Captain befördert und leitet die Ausbildung von Kadetten an der Sternenflottenakademie. Nach seiner sehr erfolgreichen Karriere in der Sternenflotte tritt er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters und wird Botschafter. Er setzt sich besonders für die Wiedervereinigung von Vulkaniern und Romulanern ein. Kindheit und Jugend Spock wird 2232 bei Sternzeit 2230.06 in Shi'Kahr auf dem Planeten Vulkan als Kind seiner menschlichen Mutter Amanda Grayson und seines vulkanischen Vaters Sarek geboren. Seine Mutter ist Schullehrerin, sein Vater Botschafter bei der Föderation. ( ; ; ) Er hat die Blutgruppe t-negativ, wie sein Vater Sarek ( ). Während seiner Kindheit und Jugend wächst Spock zusammen mit seinem Halbbruder Sybok auf. Nachdem die Mutter von Sybok, eine vulkanische Prinzessin, gestorben ist, kommt er zu seinem Vater Sarek und dessen Frau Amanda. Sybok wird als junger Mann aus der vulkanischen Gesellschaft ausgestoßen, weil er die vulkanischen Prinzipien der Logik ablehnt ( ). Treuer Begleiter seiner Kindheit ist der Sehlat I-Chaya, ein Haustier, das schon seinem Vater gehört hat. ( ; ) Spock hat sehr unter den Hänseleien seiner Klassenkameraden zu leiden, die ihn als barbarischen, emotionalen Erdling beschimpfen, und die Heirat seines Vaters mit einer Erdenfrau als Schande für Vulkan ansehen. Dies führt soweit, dass sich Spock körperlich gegen die anderen Jungen zur Wehr zu setzt, was Sarek äußerst missfällt. ( ) Im Vulkanjahr 8780 ist es für den siebenjährigen Spock an der Zeit sich dem Kahs-wan-Ritual zu unterziehen. Auf eigene Faust zieht er das Ritual vor und fällt beinahe einem Le-matya zum Opfer. Glücklicherweise wird er von seinem in der Zeit zurückgereisten älteren Ich gerettet. Bei diesem Vorfall wird I-Chaya verletzt und der junge Spock muss entscheiden, ob er dem Tier ein Leben in Schmerz zumutet oder ihn tötet. Dieser Vorfall und seine Entscheidung für die Sterbehilfe prägt ihn sehr und ist Anlass für ihn den Lehren der vulkanischen Logik, statt denen der Erde zu folgen. Von seinem Vetter Selek, die Tarnidentität seines älteren Ichs, lernt Spock auch endlich den vulkanischen Nackengriff. ( ) )}} Wie es bei den Vulkaniern Tradition ist, wird Spock im Alter von sieben Jahren verlobt. Sein Vater hat als Bindungspartner T'Pring für ihn ausgewählt. ( ) Sarek erteilt Spock den ersten Unterricht in Computertechnik selbst und plant eine wissenschaftliche Laufbahn für seinen Sohn. Gegen den Willen seines Vaters tritt Spock 2249 allerdings als erster Vulkanier der Sternenflottenakademie bei, anstatt zur vulkanischen Akademie der Wissenschaften zu gehen. Daraufhin kommt es zu einem großen Bruch zwischen Sarek und Spock und beide sprechen 18 Jahre nicht mehr miteinander. ( ) Datei:Spock jung.jpg|Spock mit etwa sieben Jahren. Datei:Junger Spock.jpg|Der jugendliche Spock. Karriere Sternenflottenakademie Spock wird 2250 an der Sternenflottenakademie angenommen und schließt sie vermutlich vier Jahre später im Jahr 2254 erfolgreich ab. Er wird im Anschluss im Dienstgrad eines Lieutenant Commanders der Zweite Offizier und Wissenschaftsoffizier von Captain Christopher Pike an Bord der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701). ( ) Seine Dienstnummer lautet S 179-276 SP. ( ) Die Sternenflotte hat in die Ausbildung von Spock 132.200 Einheiten einer Währung investiert. ( ) Dienst unter Captain Pike [[Datei:ConstitutionBrücke2245.jpg|thumb|left|Spock auf der Brücke der Enterprise im Jahre 2254.]] Spock dient insgesamt 11 Jahre, 4 Monate und 5 Tage auf der Enterprise unter Captain Pike. Auch Jahre später ist er Captain Pike gegenüber so loyal, dass er für seinen ehemaligen Captain seine Karriere und sein Leben riskiert, um ihm trotz seiner schweren Verwundung ein angenehmes Leben zu ermöglichen. ( ) thumb|right|Spock lacht. Spock wird 2254 am Bein verwundet, als Pikes Landetrupp auf der Oberfläche von Rigel VII angegriffen wird. Bei der anschließenden Mission auf Talos IV hinkt er immer noch. Spock bemerkt bei dieser Mission als erster die enormen telepathischen Fähigkeiten der Talosianer und auf Grundlage seines und Pikes Bericht entscheidet die Sternenflotte den Anflug auf den Planeten in der General Order 7 für alle Zeit zu verbieten. eine singende Pflanze berührt, lacht er kurz. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sein Charakter noch nicht so ausgearbeitet.}} Fünf-Jahres-Mission [[Datei:Enterprise CGI.jpg|thumb|Die Fünf-Jahres-Mission an Bord der Enterprise.]] Nachdem Captain James T. Kirk das Kommando über die Enterprise übernommen hat, werden er, Spock und Doktor McCoy während der folgenden abenteuerlichen Fünf-Jahres-Mission von 2265 bis 2270 enge Freunde. Nachfolgend sind die wichtigsten Eckpunkte von Spocks Karriere skizziert. 2266 Spock wird verdächtigt ein romulanischer Agent zu sein, als die Offiziere der Enterprise während des Neutrale-Zone-Zwischenfalls zum ersten mal einen Romulaner zu Gesicht bekommen. Die Ähnlichkeit zu den Vulkaniern ist verblüffend ( ). Als Spock einen Landetrupp leitet, stürzt das Shuttle auf Taurus II ab und zwei Crewmitglieder kommen dort zu Tode. Obwohl Spock diese Tode nicht verhindern kann, machen ihm die anderen Mitglieder des Außenteams deswegen große Vorwürfe. ( ) Kirk wird verdächtigt Lieutenant Commander Benjamin Finney getötet zu haben, was sich durch einen Logbucheintrag beweisen lässt. Spock hält dies aber für völlig unmöglich und vermutet eine Fehlfunktion des Schiffscomputer, kann diese aber anfangs nicht beweisen. Erst als er vier mal gegen den Schiffscomputer in 3D-Schach gewinnt, kann Spock eine Manipulation an der Datenbank nachweisen. Da Spock das Schachprogramm der Computers selbst geschrieben hat, dürfte er gar nicht gewinnen, sondern lediglich ein Remis erreichen. Aufgrund von Spocks Aussage wird Kirk freigesprochen. ( ) 2267 Spock täuscht falsche Befehle vor, um seinen ehemaligen, schwer verletzten Captain Christopher Pike von Sternenbasis 11 nach Talos IV zu bringen. Spocks Meuterei fliegt auf und es wird ein Militärgericht einberufen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Spock Pike bei den Talosianern ein Leben frei von seiner Krankheit ermöglichen will. Die Enterprise erhält die Erlaubnis zur Verletzung der Direktive 7 und Spock wird frei gesprochen. ( ) Durch einen Unfall landet die Enterprise im Jahr 1969 und muss dort ihre Spuren beseitigen, bevor sie wieder in ihre Zeit zurückkehren kann. Das Problem der Zeitreise löst Spock, indem die Enterprise auf einem Schleuderkurs auf die Sonne zufliegt, wobei sich durch die Gravitation die Zeit umkehrt, und während sich das Schiff von der Sonne entfernt, dieses in die Zukunft fliegt. ( ) Spock wird zum Commander befördert. und hochoffiziel und in bei einer Vorstellung noch als Lieutenant Commander angegeben, danach wird er konsequent als Commander behandelt. Spock trägt allerdings bereits seit der ersten Episode die Rangabzeichen eines vollen Commanders, möglicherweise führt er diesen Rang zuvor nur als Brevet-Rang.}} Spock ermöglicht die Unterzeichnung des Vertrags von Organia, der auf Drängen der Organier zwischen der Föderation und dem Klingonischen Imperium geschlossen wird. ( ) Zurückversetzt in die '30er Jahre des 20. Jahrhunderts der Erde, baut Spock mit den primitiven Mitteln der damaligen Zeit einen Computer, den er mit seinem modernen Tricorder verbindet. So kann er Dr. McCoy ausfindig machen, der an einer Überdosis Cordrazin leidet und davon beeinflusst durch den Wächter der Ewigkeit gesprungen ist. Er muss in der Nähe der Straßenmisson gelandet sein, die von Edith Keeler geleitet wird. ( ) thumb|Ein Neuralparasit greift Spock an. Auf dem Planeten Deneva wird Spock von einem Neuralparasit befallen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass dieser nur durch intensive Lichtbestrahlung abgetötet werden kann. Dabei verliert Spock sein Augenlicht. Wenig später kann Spock überraschend wieder sehen, da sich das innere Augenlid, das jeder Vulkanier besitzt, geschlossen hat. ( ) 2268 Die Enterprise transportiert einige der wichtigsten Diplomaten nach Babel zur Babel-Konferenz. Darunter sind auch Botschafter Sarek und dessen Frau Amanda Grayson, Spocks Eltern. An Bord kommt es zu einem Mord und Sarek ist der Hauptverdächtige. Auch Captain Kirk wird angegriffen und ist schwer verletzt, so dass Spock in diese kritischen Situation das Kommando über das Schiff übernehmen muss. Spock kann in Erfahrung bringen, dass orionische Piraten schon seit längerer Zeit Coridan wegen der reichen Dilithiumvorkommen überfallen und nun den Beitritt Coridans zur Föderation zu verhindern versuchen, damit das System ihnen weiterhin ungeschützt ausgeliefert ist. ( ) Als Spock den Tod der ganzen ''Intrepid''-Besatzung spürt, erfährt er einen telepathischen Schock. Die Enterprise wird daraufhin beauftragt herauszufinden, wodurch die Intrepid, ein nur mit Vulkaniern besetztes Raumschiff, vernichtet worden ist. Bei der anschließenden Suche treffen sie auf eine riesige Weltraumamöbe. Spock dringt allein in einem Shuttle in die Amöbe ein, mit Hilfe der Enterprise kann die Amöbe unschädlich gemacht werden. ( ) Das Computersystem M5, entworfen von dem berühmten Dr. Richard Daystrom, soll an Bord der Enterprise beweisen, dass es aufgrund seiner überlegenen Technik der Multitronik, der Weiterentwicklung der Duotronik, in der Lage ist, ein Raumschiff vollständig allein zu führen. Mit einer Minimalbesatzung von 20 Mann, darunter Kirk, Spock und McCoy startet M5 die Mission, doch dem Computer unterlaufen schwere Fehleinschätzungen und die Crew schafft es nur knapp M5 wieder zu deaktivieren. ( ) Zusammen mit Captain Kirk erhält Spock den geheimen Spionageauftrag, eine Tarnvorrichtung von den Romulanern zu stehlen. Spocks Aufgabe dabei besteht darin, den Standort der Tarnvorrichtung an Bord des romulanischen Raumschiffes herauszufinden. Dies gelingt ihm, indem er mit der Kommandantin flirtet. ( ) Bei einer diplomatischen Mission soll die Enterprise Kollos, den Botschafter der Medusen zu seinem Heimatplaneten geleiten. Dabei kommt es zu einer Katastrophe und das Schiff verirrt sich in der galaktischen Barriere. Durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Kollos kann Spock dessen Navigationsfähigkeiten nutzen und die Enterprise wieder sicher zurückbringen. ( ) 2269 Spocks diplomatische Fähigkeiten kommen bei einer Mission besonders zum Tragen, als sechs Weltraum-Hippies unter der Leitung Dr. Sevrin Passagiere an Bord der Enterprise sind. Ihm fällt es leicht, beruhigend auf die Gäste einzuwirken, indem er sie und ihre Ideale ernst nimmt und sogar mit ihnen musiziert. ( ) Zusammen mit Abraham Lincoln und Surak müssen Kirk und Spock gegen Dschingis Khan, Colonel Green, Zora und Kahless kämpfen, da die Excalbianer so die Philosophie von „Gut“ und „Böse“ verstehen lernen wollen. Am Ende gewinnen Kirk und Spock, können aber den Excalbianern zu keinen neuen Erkenntnissen verhelfen, da sie die gleichen Methoden angewendet haben, wie die andere Seite. ( ) Als das Schiff in einer Hyperschwerkraft gefangen wird, analysiert Spock dieses Phänomen und stellt fest, dass es sich um implodierte Materie handelt. Nachdem es gelingt in einen Orbit um das Objekt einzuschwenken, meldet Spock, dass er einige Zeit für die Berechnungen benötigt, wie sie mithilfe des Fliehkrafteffekts wieder entkommen können. In der Nähe dieser Schwerkraft entdeckt man ein Raumschiff. Spocks Untersuchung ergibt, dass es keine Lebenszeichen und Thermoanzeigen gibt. Er kann nicht erklären, wie das Schiff ein Signal aussenden kann. Er analysiert, dass sich das Schiff seit 300 Millionen Jahren im Orbit befindet. Er begleitet daraufhin Kirk zu einer Außenmission auf das fremde Schiff. Dort analysiert er den Aufbau des fremden Schiffs. Wenig später registriert er eine Energiesignatur und sie entdecken einen Raum, mit fast irdischen Werten. Dort finden sie auch einen Logbucheintrag, den Spock übersetzen kann. Bei der Rückkehr auf das Schiff, wird ein fremdes Wesen mitgebeamt. Auf der Brücke meldet Spock daraufhin Kirk, dass die automatische Brückenverteidigung aktiviert wurde. Mithilfe eines Kraftfeldes kann er die Navigationskontrolle sichern. Als das fremde Wesen verlangt, dass das Kraftfeld aufgehoben wird, versucht Spock dies zu verhindern und wird von dem Wesen mit einem Energiestrahl bestraft, sodass Kirk einlenkt. Er schickt Spock jedoch zu Scott, um ihm zu helfen. Kirk steuert das Schiff auf die tote Sonne zu und gibt Spock den Befehl den Warpantrieb zu aktivieren, damit man entkommen kann. Das Wesen verlässt das Schiff. ( ) Als Kirk und Spock nach einer Zeitreise durch ein Zeitportal zurückkehren, kann sich niemand an Bord mehr an Spock erinnern und ein Andorianer ist Erster Offizier der Enterprise. Eine Nachforschung in den Archiven der Sternenflotte ergibt, dass Spock als Siebenjähriger bei einem Mutprobenritual starb. Spock reist in seine eigene Vergangenheit zurück, um einen Fehler in der Zeitlinie zu korrigieren. Dort stellt er sich seinen Eltern und seinem siebenjährigen Selbst als Selek, ein entfernter Cousin Sareks vor. Er kann sein eigenes jüngeres Ich vor einem Le-matya retten und stellt so die korrekte Zeitlinie wieder her. ( ) Als eine kosmische Wolke den Planeten Mantilles bedroht, meldet Spock, dass sie bereits den äußeren Planeten des Systems verschlungen hat. Anschließend gibt er die Größe der Wolke durch und stellt fest, dass die Wolke eine eigenartige Kombination aus Materie und Energie ist. Wenig später stellt er fest, dass diese Wolke den Planeten aufzehrt. Außerdem stellt er fest, dass die Wolke unbekannte Elemente enthält, weshalb er vermutet, dass sie von außerhalb ihrer Galaxie stammt. Nachdem die Wolke das Schiff angreift, meldet Spock, dass die Wolke die Phaserenergie absorbiert oder neutralisiert. Spock stellt die Hypothese auf, dass die Wolke eine Lebensform ist. Da die Lebensform möglicherweise Denkvermögen besitzt, vermutet Spock ein Gehirn bei der Lebensform. Da die Energie der Photonentorpedos nach Spocks Berechnung nicht ausreichen wird, lässt Kirk die Selbstzerstörung einleiten. Um festzustellen, ob das Wesen Intelligenz besitzt, will Spock eine Gedankenverschmelzung vornehmen. Dem stimmt Kirk zu und Spock versucht mithilfe einer Gedankenverschmelzung Kontakt zu dem Wesen aufzunehmen. Spock erklärt ihm, dass sie Kontakt aufnehmen wollen. Er bittet das Wesen den Gegenstand vor ihm, nicht zu verzehren, da dort Leben ist. Die Wolke übernimmt die Kontrolle über Spock und nähert sich Kirk. Uhura legt Daten des Bibliothekscomputers auf den Monitor, um die Lebensform zu überzeugen. ( ) Als das Schiff das periodische Verschwinden von Raumschiffen in einem Weltraumsektor untersucht, meldet Spock die Zeit, bis zum Ablaufen des Intervalls. Nachdem man ein Komsignal empfängt, lokalisiert Spock die Quelle des Signals im Taurean-System. Spock gehört zum Außenteam von Kirk, dass auf den Planeten beamt um die Quelle des Signals zu untersuchen. Mithilfe seines Tricorders stellt er fest, dass das Signal stärker wird und empfiehlt eine vorsichtige Annäherung. In einem Gebäude trifft man auf einige Taureanerinnen, die sie freundlich aufnehmen. Als sie beim Abendessen vom taureanischen Nektar trinken, werden sie rasch betrunken und fallen in Ohnmacht. Als sie wieder zu sich kommen, entdeckt der Doktor seine Arzttasche und gibt Spock eine Medikamentenschachtel. Mit dieser kann Spock das Schloss kurzschließen und das Außenteam kann entkommen. Spock erkennt, dass ihre Lebensenergie mithilfe dieser Stirnbänder abgezogen wird. Da er über die höchste Lebenserwartung verfügt, geht er zurück und sucht die Kommunikatoren. Es gelingt ihm Uhura zu kontaktieren, jedoch wird er bewusstlos. Als das Rettungsteam von Uhura eintrifft und die Taureanerinnen überwältigt, hört Spock diese und macht sich bemerkbar, sodass er von Christine Chapel entdeckt wird. Er wird auf die Enterprise gebracht. Sie sollen die gesamte Schiffsenergie auf die Schilde umleiten. Nachdem sie von Uhura und einem Sicherheitsteam gerettet werden können, kommt Spock auf die Idee, sie mithilfe des Transporters wieder zu verjüngen. ( ) Spock ortet einen Ein-Mann-Aufklärer der Föderation, der von einem klingonischen Kreuzer verfolgt wird. Als man versucht diesen zu retten, wird er von den Klingonen zerstört, die anschließend mit einem Energiefeld auf das Schiff feuert. Spock erkennt, dass es ein Feld gebündelter Energie war, dass alle Energiesysteme lahmgelegt hat. Als die Klingonen ihr Stasisfeld splitten müssen, um die Getreidefrachter anzugreifen, kann sich die Enterprise befreien und die Klingonen ziehen sich zurück. Von dem beschädigten Schiff wird der Passagier, Cyrano Jones mit einigen Tribbles herübergebeamt. Kirk, McCoy und Spock sind sich einig, dass der Transporterraum gesichert werden muss. Anschließend bespricht er mit den Führungsoffizieren die Möglichkeiten der neuen Klingonenwaffe. Wenig später ortet Spock ein weiteres Klingonenschiff. Er meldet, dass dieses das Frachtschiff angreift und dessen Triebwerk zerstört hat. Durch den Kampf sind allerdings auch einige Getreidebehälter zerbrochen, sodass die Tribbles fressen und wachsen können. ( ) Als man ein im All driftendes Schiff entdeckt, stellt Spock fest, dass dieses auf Carter Winston registriert ist. McCoy hält dies für unmöglich, da Winston vor fünf Jahren verschwand. Nachdem man Carter Winston an Bord gebeamt hat, teilt Spock ihm mit, dass seine Verlobte Anne Nored an Bord der Enterprise ''ist und bittet ihn zur Identitätsüberprüfung. McCoy wirft dem Vulkanier daraufhin vor unsensibel zu sein. Jedoch entgegnet Spock, dass dies Vorschrift ist, wenn neue Personen an Bord kommen und Kirk pflichtet ihm bei. Als Spock die Identitätsüberprüfung durchführt, bestätigt der Computer Winstons Identität. Während Kirk in seinem Quartier einen Bericht über Winstons Rettung verfasst, übernimmt Spock das Kommando auf der Brücke. Wenig später betritt ein Vendorianer in Gestalt von Captain Kirk die Brücke und lässt Kurs auf die Neutrale Zone setzen. Spock weist auf die Gefahren hin, fügt sich aber letztlich dem Befehl. Als Kirk erneut die Brücke betritt, kann er sich nicht erinnern, diesen Befehl gegeben zu haben. Er übergibt daher Scott das Kommando. Dieser begleitet Kirk auf die Krankenstation, wo der Vendorianer in Gestalt von McCoy die Untersuchung des Captains auf später verschiebt. Weil McCoy einräumt Fehler gemacht haben zu können, werden Spock und Kirk misstrauisch und begeben sich ins Labor. Dort finden sie den echten McCoy, der gerade aufgewacht ist. Kirk kann den Vendorianer zwingen seine ursprüngliche Gestalt wieder anzunehmen und Spock informiert McCoy über die Vendorianer. Wenig später greift der Vendorianer sie an und flieht aus der Krankenstation. Spock gibt daraufhin Invasorenalarm. Nachdem der Vendorianer den Maschinenraum sabotiert hat, übernimmt Spock das Kommando auf der Brücke, weil Kirk sich über die Schäden informieren lässt. Nachdem die Romulaner erneut auf das Schiff feuern, meldet Spock dem Captain, dass sie einen Schaden am Sekundärantriebssystem haben. Plötzlich funktionieren die Waffensysteme wieder und Kirk lässt die romulanischen Schiffe angreifen. Spock meldet dabei den taktischen Status. ( ) Im gleichen Jahr beamt Spock mit einem Außenteam auf den Planeten Phylos. Dort stellt er fest, dass das Außenteam gescannt wird. Das Außenteam untersucht daraufhin die Quelle der Scans und der Vulkanier stellt fest, dass ein Verteidigungssystem existiert. Spock wird durch einen Klon von Stavos Keniclius geklont. Dabei wird allerdings sein Verstand auf den Klon übertragen, weshalb er in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Spock 2 hat, wie sein Erschaffer, eine Körpergröße von ungefähr 20 Metern und bleibt auf dem Planeten um eine dortige Seuche zu bekämpfen. Durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung, teilt Spock 2 sein Wissen mit Spock, sodass beide weiterleben können. ( ) 2270 Der Dienst im Weltall birgt viele Gefahren. Eine davon sind zum Beispiel Krankheiten anderer Spezies und Kulturen, die als ungefährlich eingestuft werden, aber tödlich auf Vulkanier wirken, da ihr Blut kupferhaltig ist. 2270 erkrankt Spock an Choriozythose. Das Gegenmittel Strobolin kann gerade noch rechtzeitig beschafft werden. ( ) Rückkehr nach Vulkan Nach Ende der Missionen der ''Enterprise beschließt Spock nach Vulkan zurückzukehren. Dort unterzieht er sich dem Kolinahr-Ritual, um sich von den letzten Überresten von Gefühlen zu reinigen. Er bricht dieses Training 2273 kurz vor der Vollendung ab und nimmt seine Karriere bei der Sternenflotte wieder auf, teils weil er den absolut logischen Geist von V'Ger spürt und teils um Admiral Kirk während des Zwischenfalls zu helfen. ( ) Karriere als Captain Einige Zeit nach diesem Zwischenfall wird er zum Captain befördert und der Sternenflottenakademie zugeteilt, um dort auf dem Schulschiff Enterprise Kadetten zu trainieren. [[Datei:SpocksTod.jpg|thumb|left|Spock stirbt bei der Rettung der Enterprise.]] Für eine Mission, in deren Verlauf das Genesis-Projektil Khan Noonien Singh wieder entrissen werden muss, übergibt er das Kommando über die Enterprise an Admiral Kirk. Als Khan nach seiner Niederlage durch Kirk und die Enterprise das Projektil aktiviert, opfert Spock sein Leben für die Mannschaft bei der Reparatur des Warpantriebs. Nach der Trauerfeier wird sein Körper im Weltall bestattet. ( ) Spocks Sarg landet auf der Oberfläche des Planeten, der durch die Explosion des Genesis-Projektils entstanden ist: der Genesis-Planet. Die Strahlung des Planeten verursacht eine Verjüngung seines Körpers. Als Kirk und die restliche Enterprise-Crew entdecken, dass Spocks Körper am Leben ist, retten sie ihn gegen den Befehl der Sternenflotte und vereinigen ihn wieder mit seiner Katra (der vulkanischen Seele), die Spock kurz vor seinem Tod in Dr. McCoy untergebracht hat. Spocks Katra und Körper werden durch das Fal-Tor-Pan wieder zusammen geführt und Spock dient viele weitere Jahre als Sternenflottenoffizier. ( ) )}} Im Jahr 2286 ist er daran beteiligt, die Erde vor der Zerstörung durch eine fremde Sonde zu retten. Die gigantische Sonde verursacht eine immense Umweltkatastrophe, als sie versucht mit Buckelwalen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Spock, Kirk, McCoy, Uhura, Scott, Chekov und Sulu reisen in die Vergangenheit, um die inzwischen ausgestorbenen Wale zurückzubringen. ( ) Spocks Halbbruder Sybok nimmt ein Jahr später auf Nimbus III Geiseln und lockt so das Raumschiff Enterprise an, um es in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Sein Ziel ist Sha Ka Ree im Zentrum der Galaxis, wo er hofft auf Gott zu treffen. Auf dem Planeten hinter der galaktischen Barriere muss Sybok erkennen, dass er von einem mächtigen Wesen manipuliert worden ist, damit das Wesen in die Barriere durchbrechen kann. Er opfert sich, um das Wesen so lange abzulenken, bis die Enterprise es zerstören kann. Dabei stirbt auch Sybok. ( ) Karriere als Botschafter thumb|left|Botschafter Spock (2368) Später gestaltet Spock die Vorbereitungen für die Friedensgespräche zwischen dem Klingonischen Reich und der Föderation auf der Konferenz von Khitomer mit. ( ) Von Spock stammt der ursprüngliche Vorschlag, die Föderal-Klingonische Allianz zu schließen, was nicht von allen begrüßt wird. ( ) In seinen späten Jahren quittiert er den Dienst bei der Sternenflotte und widmet sich ganz seinen neuen Aufgaben als Botschafter der Föderation, wie sein Vater Sarek. Ab dem Jahr 2368 kämpft er auf Romulus für die Wiedervereinigung der verwandten Völker. Auch Rückschläge halten ihn nicht davon ab, die Lehren Suraks an jeden weiter zu geben, der sie kennenlernen will. ( ) Spock und seine Untergrundorganisation helfen Vize-Prokonsul M'ret, einem wichtigen Mitglied des romulanischen Senats, und zwei hochrangigen Begleitern beim Überlaufen zur Föderation, da sie auf Romulus in Ungnade gefallen sind. Dieser mutige Akt der Cowboy-Diplomatie ist ein großer Gewinn für die Föderation und wird weitere Überläufe ermöglichen. ( ) Spock arbeitet in den folgenden Jahren weiter auf Romulus und ist deswegen ein erster Ansprechpartner, als der Planet 2387 von einer Supernova bedroht wird. Spock erhält den Auftrag, den Planeten mit einem speziellen, mit Roter Materie ausgerüsteten Raumschiff zu retten, indem er ein Schwarzes Loch erzeugt, das die Supernova aufhalten soll. Spock kommt jedoch zu spät und der ganze Planet wird vernichtet. Der Romulaner Nero hält Botschafter Spock für persönlich verantwortlich und glaubt, er habe die Romulaner verraten. Als er ihn angreifen will, werden sowohl Spocks Schiff als auch Neros Narada in ein Schwarzes Loch gezogen und machen eine Zeitreise durch, die Nero ins Jahr 2233 und Spock ins Jahr 2258 bringt. ( ) Beteiligung an der neuen Zeitlinie thumb|left|Botschafter Spock im Jahre 2258 der neuen Zeitlinie Nero, der durch die Vernichtung der [[USS Kelvin|USS Kelvin]] 2233 eine alternative Zeitlinie erzeugt hat, fängt Spock im Jahre 2258 ab und setzt ihn auf Delta Vega aus, von wo aus Spock die Zerstörung Vulkans mit ansehen muss. Das ist Neros Rache an Spock. Wenig später kann Spock jedoch James T. Kirk treffen und diesen mit Hilfe von Montgomery Scott und Wissen aus der Zukunft an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (Neue Zeitlinie)|USS Enterprise]] bringen, so dass man letztendlich Nero aufhalten kann. Während sein jüngeres Ich auf seinen Rat in der Sternenflotte bleibt, gründet er mit den knapp 10.000 Vulkaniern, die die Zerstörung ihrer Heimatwelt überlebt haben, eine neue Kolonie. ( ) thumb|Botschafter Spock im Gespräch mit seinem jüngeren Gegenstück Spock lebt daraufhin auf Neu Vulkan und hält sich maßgeblich aus der Geschichte heraus. Im Jahre 2259 wird er vom jungen Spock von der Brücke der Enterprise aus kontaktiert, um den Botschfter über den Khan Noonien Singh der originalen Zeitlinie zu befragen. Der alte Spock möchte die Geschichte mit weiteren vertraulichen Informationen über die Zukunft nicht noch mehr verändern und erzält seinem jüngeren Ich nur, dass Khan der größte Feind der Enterprise war und es ein großes Opfer kostete, ihn zu stoppen. ( ) Spock stirbt schließlich im Alter von 160 Jahren bei Sternzeit 2263.02 des Jahres 2263 auf Neu Vulkan. ( ) Nach seinem Tod wird eine kleine Truhe mit Botschafter Spocks persönlichen Gegenständen, die dieser von seiner Mission aus dem Jahre 2387 mitbrachte, an den jungen Spock übergeben. Unter den Gegenständen ist eine Fotografie der originalen Brückenbesatzung der USS Enterprise-A aus dem Jahre 2287. ( ) Auszeichnungen thumb|left|Spock in [[Sternenflotten-Galauniform|Galauniform (2268).]] Spock wird vom Sternenflottenkommando zweifach mit der Tapferkeitsmedaille ausgezeichnet, vom Vulkan erhält er die Mitgliedschaft in der Vulkanischen wissenschaftlichen Ehrenlegion für seine herausragenden wissenschaftlichen Fähigkeiten. ( ) Er besitzt ein A7-Computerexpertendiplom. ( ) Gelegentlich trägt Spock an seiner Galauniform auch das UMUK-Zeichen. Kirk bezeichnet es zwar als eine Auszeichnung, im eigentlichen Sinne ist es das aber nicht. ( ) Persönliche Interessen thumb|Spock spielt Harfe. Spock interessiert sich sein Leben lang für Kunst, Literatur, Poesie und Musik; er selbst spielt die Vulkanische Harfe und Klavier. Die Partituren von Johannes Brahms sind ihm wohl bekannt und auch dessen Handschrift. ( ) Dreidimensionales Schach spielt Spock gerne und oft mit Captain Kirk auf dem Freizeitdeck nach Dienstschluss. Er ist Vegetarier und mag kein italienisches Essen. ( ) Auf Berengaria VII sieht Spock einen lebenden Drachen. Früher hat Spock oft Wolken und Regenbogen beobachtet, nicht wegen der Ästhetik, sondern um zu berechnen, wann solche meteorologischen Phänomene auftreten. ( ) Beziehungen Kirk, Spock und McCoy thumb|left|Kirk, Spock und Pille Kirk, Spock und McCoy bilden ein Dreigestirn bestehend aus dem sehr emotionalen und leidenschaftlichen Doktor, dem stets sachlichen und logischen Spock und Kirk der treibenden Kraft, der das Beste der beiden zu kombinieren vermag und dem ganzen eine Richtung gibt. Kirk fürchtet, dass im Falle seines Todes die weitere Zusammenarbeit der anderen beiden nicht so problemlos funktionieren könnte und hat daher eine Aufzeichnung im Safe seiner Kabine vorbereitet. Darin fordert er seine Freunde auf, stets auf den anderen zu hören. Dass seine Befürchtungen zutreffen, zeigt sich bei mehreren Begebenheiten, wenn Spock und McCoy ohne ihren Freund auskommen müssen. Als Kirk 2268 für tot gehalten wird, sehen sich Spock und McCoy dieses Vermächnis an und es hilft ihnen tatsächlich ihre Schwierigkeiten zu beseitigen. ( ) Jeder der drei würde ohne zu zögern sein Leben für die beiden anderen geben. * McCoy zögert nicht seine beiden Freunde außer Gefecht zu setzen, um sie vor der Folter der Vianer zu bewahren und sie selbst auf sich zu nehmen. ( ) * Spock riskiert wegen Meuterei hingerichtet zu werden, um seinen Captain zu retten, der im Körper von Dr. Janice Lester gefangen ist. Zu einem früheren Zeitpukt hat er auch schon gegen direkt Befehle von Admiral Fitzgerald verstoßen, um nach Kirk zu suchen. Durch seinen freiwilliges Opfer stirbt Spock bei der Rettung der gesamte Crew der Enterprise und seiner Freunde. ( ; ) * Kirk entführt sogar die ganze Enterprise, um Spocks leblosen Körper vom Planeten Genesis zu holen und dessen Katra zum Berg Seleya zu bringen. ( ) James T. Kirk Spock und Kirk lernen sich kennen als Kirk das Kommando der Enterprise 2265 übernimmt. Kirk lernt schnell sich auf Spocks Logik und seinen taktischen Analysen zu verlassen, die eine sehr gute Ergänzung zu seiner eigenen intuitiven und impulsiven Natur bieten. Die Freundschaft wächst schnell und kann auch anfängliche Schwierigkeiten unbeschadet überstehen. 2266 zum Beispiel wird die ganze Besatzung mit einem Virus infiziert und Kirk ohrfeigt Spock um ihn wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen. Unter dem Einfluss des Virus gesteht Spock, dass er freundschaftliche Gefühle für Kirk hege, sich aber aufgrund seiner vulkanischen Erziehung dafür schäme. ( ) Spock ist sich der inneren Dualität von Kirk immer bewusst, die am deutlichsten zu Tage tritt, als Kirk durch einen Transporterunfall in zwei gegensätzliche Persönlicheiten gespalten wird. Spock schafft es, beide Hälften davon zu überzeugen, dass sie zusammengehören und sich gegenseitig Kraft verleihen könnten. ( ) Bereits zwei Jahre nachdem sie sich kennen gelernt haben, riskiert Kirk seine Karriere in der Sternenflotte, indem er direkte Befehle missachtet um Spock auf dessen Wunsch hin nach Vulkan zu bringen. Bei Spock ist das Pon Farr ausgebrochen und er muss sich mit seiner Verlobten binden, um nicht zu sterben. Kirk begründet seine Entscheidung damit, dass Spock der beste Erste Offizier der Flotte und sein Freund sei und er diesen Aktivposten nicht verlieren wolle. Bei der Hochzeitszeremonie müssen beide gegeneinander bis zum Tod kämpfen. McCoy gelingt es, Kirks Tod vorzutäuschen, so dass Spock annehmen muss, er habe seinen Captain getötet. Er sagt daraufhin zu T'Pring, dass es für ihn von nun an keinen Frieden mehr geben würde. Um so größer und ungezügelter ist seine Freude, als er Jim lebend wiedersieht. ( ) Es dauert sehr lange, bis es Spock möglich ist, ohne Scham und ohne schlechtes Gewissen und ohne den Einfluss von Viren oder Drogen Kirk zu sagen, was er für ihn empfindet: Sie sind mein vorgesetzter Offizier und mein Freund. Ich war es und werde es immer sein, ihr Freund. ( ) Nach dem Fal-Tor-Pan, wobei Spocks Katra mit seinem Körper wieder vereint wird, ist Spock zunächst sehr desorietiert. Kirk ist die erste Person, auf die er reagiert und dessen Namen er kennt. Jim. Ihr Name ist Jim. ( ) Kirk bittet Spock immer wieder ihn zumindest außerhalb des Dienstes „Jim“ zu nennen, doch Spock kommt dieser Bitte nur sehr selten nach. ( ; ) Kirk und Spock stehen sich nach all den Jahren so nahe wie Brüder und verstehen sich auch ohne Worte. Edith Keeler beschreibt die Beziehung zwischen Kirk und Spock vielleicht am besten mit den Worten, die sie an Spock richtet: Sie gehören an seine Seite, so als ob sie schon immer dort gewesen wären. ( ) Leonard McCoy Zu Beginn des gemeinsamen Diensts von Spock und McCoy stehen ihre sehr unterschiedlichen Charaktere im Vordergrund und Beiden fällt es schwer den jeweils Anderen zu akzeptieren, wie er ist. Da sie sich erst auf der Enterprise kennen lernen, kommt es auch häufig zu Missverständnissen. Bei einer Außenmission zum Beispiel wirft McCoy Spock vor, schon immer auf ein eigenes Kommando spekuliert zu haben und die Situation auf dem Planeten Taurus II dahingegen auszunutzen. ( ) Zurückversetzt in die Eiszeit des Planeten Sarpeidon weigert sich Spock, ohne McCoy weiterzugehen, als dieser auf Grund der Kälte sehr geschwächt ist. Als Spock den immer noch schwachen McCoy in dem Heim von Zarabeth wieder gesund pflegt, sind die Rollen von Arzt und Patient vertauscht. Trotz der merkwürdigen Veränderungen, die Spock dazu bringen, sich wie die Vulkanier vor 5000 Jahren zu verhalten, vernachlässigt er nie seinen Patienten. Sowie es McCoy wieder besser geht, machen sie sich auf die Suche nach einer Möglichkeit wieder in ihre Zeit zurück zu kehren. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie nur gemeinsam zurückkehren können und Spock entschließt sich mit McCoy zu gehen, anstatt bei Zarabeth zu bleiben, in die er sich verliebt hat. ( ) Wie es auf Vulkan üblich ist, vertraut Spock seine Katra kurz vor seinem Tod einer ihm nahestehenden Person an. Dies ist McCoy. Dadurch hat er die Gelegenheit Spocks Wesen und Geist auf eine sehr intime Art und Weise kennen zu lernen. Dies hat allerdings auch negative Auswirkungen, da McCoy nicht telepatisch ist und somit für das Bewahren einer Katra nicht geschult ist. Um die Wiedervereinigung von Spocks Katra mit dessen Körper durch das Fal-Tor-Pan zu ermöglichen, ist McCoy bereit sein eigenes Leben zu riskieren. ( ) Nach über 20 Jahren zeigen die immer noch manchmal etwas heftigen Streitgespräche zwischen McCoy und Spock deutlich den Respekt und die aufrichtige Freundschaft zwischen den beiden. Sie beruhen nicht auf unlogischen Vorurteilen, wie man annehmen könnte, sondern lediglich auf der unterschiedlichen Auffassung des Nutzen von Emotionen. Als Kirk sich und seine zwei Freunde als Familie bezeichnet, stimmen ihm Spock und McCoy schweigend zu. ( ) Familie Vater Sarek Mutter Amanda Grayson thumb|Amanda, Spocks Mutter. Spock und seine Mutter Amanda scheinen eine sehr innige Beziehung gehabt zu haben. Bei Streitigkeiten zwischen Spock und seinem Vater hat sie oft die Vermittlerin gespielt. Häufig liest sie Spock in seiner Kindheit Geschichten vor. ( ; ) Halbbruder Sybok [[Datei:Sybok.jpg|thumb|Sybok auf der Enterprise.]] Nachdem Sybok zu dieser Familie kommt, wachsen Spock und er wie Brüder auf. Als Sybok in jungen Jahren aufgrund seines rebellischen Verhaltens aus der vulkanischen Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen wird, bittet Spock darum ihn begleiten zu dürfen, aber Sybok verwehrt es ihm, da Spock den vulkanischen Weg gewählt hat. Jahre danach kann Spock sich nicht überwinden seinen Halbbruder zu töten, auch wenn dadurch die Enterprise in Gefahr gebracht wird. Sie haben sich über die Jahre allerdings sehr entfremdet. Spock hat vorher nie mit seinen engsten Freunden Kirk und McCoy über Sybok gesprochen, da er innerlich nicht dazu bereit gewesen ist. 2287 hat Spock diesen Schmerz überwunden und versöhnt sich mit seinem Halbbruder kurz bevor dieser sein Leben opfert, um Spock und seinen Freunden die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Spock hält den Intellekt seines Halbbruders Sybok für den scharfsinnigsten, den er je kennengelernt hat. ( ) Perrin thumb|Perrin, Spocks Stiefmutter Nach Amandas Tod heiratet Sarek wieder eine menschliche Frau. Perrin ist die häufigen politischen Debatten zwischen Sarek und Spock gewöhnt, aber der öffentliche Angriff von Spock auf Sareks Position bezüglich der Cardassianer empfindet sie als Untreue und ist zutiefst beleidigt. Dies lässt sie Spock spüren, sodass sie zumindest eine Mitschuld an der abermaligen Zerrüttung des Verhältnisses zwischen Vater und Sohn trägt. Sie äußert Captain Picard gegenüber deswegen schwere Gewissensbisse. ( ) Kollegen Christopher Pike thumb|Christopher Pike, Spocks erster Captain. Captain Christopher Pike ist der erste Captain unter dem Spock dient. Die Jahre haben ihn sehr geprägt. Ihre Beziehung beruht auf Respekt und Loyalität. Auch Jahre später ist er Captain Pike gegenüber so loyal, dass er für ihn seine Karriere und sein Leben riskiert, um ihm trotz seiner schweren Verwundung ein schönes Leben zu ermöglichen. ( ) Saavik thumb|Lieutenant Saavik. Saavik ist ein Kadett, der unter Captain Spock den ''Kobayashi-Maru''-Test absolviert und anschließend auf die Enterprise versetzt wird. Spock scheint es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht zu haben, ihr die menschlichen Emotionen näher zu bringen. ( ) erwähnt wurde. Einige Romane beschreiben die Beziehung zwischen Saavik und Spock jedoch auch als die zwischen Vater und Tochter (zum Beispiel „Das Pandora-Prinzip“).}} Valeris thumb|Lieutenant Valeris. Captain Spock fördert Valeris an der Sternenflottenakademie, die es so schafft als erste Vulkanierin die Jahrgangsbeste zu werden. Er wünscht sich, dass Valeris ihn auf der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) ersetzt, da die Natur ein Vakuum verabscheut. Sie antwortet, dass sie ihn nicht ersetzen könne, sondern ihm nur nachfolgen würde. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass sie Teil der Khitomer-Verschwörung ist, die sich gegen die Friedensverhandlungen zwischen der Föderation und dem Klingonischen Reich richtet. Spock zwingt sie zu einer Gedankenverschmelzung, um die Namen der Mitverschwörer zu erfahren und hilft anschließend bei ihrer Verhaftung. ( ) Frauen T'Pring thumb|T'Pring, Spocks Verlobte. Gemäß der vulkanischen Tradition wird Spock im Alter von sieben Jahren mit T'Pring verlobt. Bis im Jahr 2267 die Hochzeit, das sogenannte koon-ut-kal-if-fee, stattfinden soll, haben sich beide kaum gesehen. T'Pring hat sich über die Jahre für Stonn als Ehepartner entschieden und fordert während des Rituals das Kal-if-fee. Spock respektiert ihre logische Entscheidung und ihre traditionsbewusste Vorgehensweise. ( ) Zarabeth thumb|Zarabeth auf Sarpeidon. Im Jahr 2269 geraten Commander Spock und Doktor McCoy in die entfernte Vergangenheit des Planeten Sarpeidon und treffen dort in der Eiszeit wenig später auf Zarabeth. Während ihres Aufenthaltes verlieben sich Zarabeth und Spock ineinander. Dies ist allerdings nur möglich, da sich Spock allmählich zurückzuentwickeln beginnt und die Vulkanier vor 5000 Jahren noch nicht dem Prinzip der Logik folgen. Nach einer Weile stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass McCoy nur zurückkehren kann, wenn Spock ihn begleitet. Spock entscheidet sich gegen Zarabeth, die allein zurückbleiben muss. ( ) Christine Chapel thumb|Spock und Christine Chapel. Als der Psi-2000-Virus die Mannschaft der Enterprise infiziert, gesteht Krankenschwester Christine Chapel Spock ihre Liebe, was bei ihm einen emotionalen Schock auslöst. Ihre Liebe zu ihm ist langanhaltend, auch wenn es keinen Einfluss auf die Ausübung ihrer beruflichen Pflichten hat. ( ) Nachdem Schwester Christine Chapel Spock ihre Liebe gestanden hat, beherbergt sie einmal Spocks Bewusstsein, um ihn vor der Zerstörung durch Henoch zu retten. Beide werden später von mächtigen Telepathen gezwungen sich zu küssen, allerdings kann keiner von beiden die Zwangssituation genießen. ( ) Leila Kalomi thumb|Leila Kalomi im Jahr 2267. Als Leila Kalomi auf der Erde 2261 den jungen Spock trifft, verliebt sie sich in ihn, doch er erwidert ihre Gefühle nicht. Jahre später treffen sie sich auf Omicron Ceti III wieder. Auf dem Planeten infiziert Kalomi Spock mit den Omicron-Sporen, wodurch ein andauerndes Glücksgefühl aufgelöst wird. Nun erwidert Spock die Gefühle von Kalomi und gesteht ihr ebenfals seine Liebe. Alle Betroffenen können von dem Einfluss der Sporen geheilt werden, was dazu führt, dass Spock wieder Abstand von seinen Gefühlen gegenüber Kalomi nimmt. Sehr traurig verlässt Kalomi die Enterprise und damit auch Spock. ( ) Chronologie ;2232: Spock wird bei Sternzeit 2230.06 als Kind von Sarek und Amanda auf Vulkan geboren. ;2239: Spocks Vater Sarek arrangiert die Verlobung mit T'Pring. Sarek drängt Spock zum Kahs-wan, dieses Jahr enspricht dem Vulkanjahr 8780. Andere Kinder hänseln Spock, da er zur Hälfte Mensch ist. ( ) ;2249: Spock geht entgegen dem Wunsch seines Vaters an die Sternenflottenakademie, er und sein Vater reden von nun an 18 Jahre nicht mehr miteinander. ( ) ;2252: Spock ist ein Kadett im dritten Jahr und beginnt auf der Enterprise unter Christopher Pike zu arbeiten. ( ) ;2253: Spock schließt die Sternenflottenakademie nach vier Jahren erfolgreich ab und wird der zweite Offizier und Wissenschaftsoffizier von Captain Christopher Pike an Bord der Enterprise. ;2254: Die Enterprise besucht zum ersten Mal Talos IV. ;2261: Auf der Erde trifft Spock die Botanikerin Leila Kalomi. Sie verliebt sich in ihn, doch Spock weist ihre Liebesbezeugung zurück und zeigt aufgrund seiner vulkanischen Kontrolle keinerlei Gefühle. ( ) ;2265: Spock dient als erster Offizier an Bord der Enterprise unter Captain James T. Kirk, der in diesem Jahr das Kommando der Enterprise übernimmt. Gemeinsam brechen sie zur Fünf-Jahres-Mission auf. ;2267: Spock riskiert für seinen ehemaligen Captain Pike seine Karriere und sein Leben, um ihm trotz seiner schweren Verwundung ein für seine Verhältnisse angenehmes Leben zu ermöglichen. ( ) ;2267: Die Hochzeit von Spock und T'Pring wird von T'Pau auf Vulkan geleitet. T'Pring wählt das Kal-if-fee, und Spock muss gegen Kirk einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod austragen. Spock gewinnt den Kampf durch einen Trick von McCoy, gibt T'Pring jedoch frei. ( ) ;2268: Die Enterprise bringt mehrere Diplomaten zur Babel-Konferenz, darunter auch Spocks Vater Sarek. Durch die dringende Operation vom Sarek am Herzen, können Vater und Sohn ihre Differenzen überwinden. ( ) ;2269: Spock reist in seine eigene Vergangenheit zurück, um einen Fehler in der Zeitlinie zu korrigieren. ( ) ;vor 2273: Spock verlässt die Sternenflotte und unterzieht sich dem Kolinahr auf Vulkan. ;2273: Als die Erde von V'Ger bedroht wird, spürt Spock dieses mächtige Wesen und bricht das Kolinahr ab, um seinen Dienst auf der Enterprise wieder aufzunehmen. Gemeinsam kann die Gefahr gebannt werden. ( ) ;Zwischen 2273 und 2285: Spock wird zum Captain befördert und leitet die Ausbildung von Kadetten an der Sternenflottenakademie an Bord des Schulschiffes Enterprise. ( ) ;2285: Spock stirbt, als er den Warpantrieb der Enterprise repariert, um so dem Schiff die Flucht vor der Detonation des Genesis-Projektils zu ermöglichen. Seine Freunde machen sich auf die Suche nach seinem Leichnam, um ihn wieder mit seiner Katra auf dem Berg Seleya zu vereinen. Dies geschieht durch das uralte Ritual Fal-Tor-Pan, dass auf Sareks Bitte hin durchgeführt wird. ( , ) ;2286: Spock reist mit seinem Kameraden an Bord eines Bird-of-Prey in die irdische Vergangenheit und rettet den Planeten so vor einer Sonde, die die Erde zerstören will. ( ) ;2286: Die Führungsoffiziere der Enterprise stehen vor dem Kriegsgericht, da sie sich bei der Rettung von Spock vom Genesis-Planet der Befehlsverweigerung schuldig gemacht haben. Bei der Urteilsverkündung gesellt sich Spock zu ihnen. Kirk wird zum Captain degradiert und erhält das Kommando über die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A). ( ) ;2287: Spocks Halbbruder Sybok nimmt auf Nimbus III Geiseln, gelangt mit der Enterprise nach Sha Ka Ree und stirbt kurz darauf auf dem Planeten. ( ) ;2293: Das Khitomer-Abkommen wird geschlossen. Spock und sein Vater Sarek hatten maßgeblichen Anteil an diesem Erfolg. ( ) ;etwa 2302: Spocks Mutter Amanda stirbt. ;23xx: Sarek heiratet seine zweite Frau Perrin, die somit Spocks Stiefmutter wird. ;Zwischen 2327 und 2333: Die Hochzeit eines Sohnes von Sarek wird auf der Erde gefeiert. Picard ist noch Kadett an der Akademie, als er der Zeremonie beiwohnt. ( ) ;2368: Spocks Vater stirbt am Bendii-Syndrom im Alter von 204 Jahren. Spock beginnt heimlich auf Romulus auf eine Wiedervereinigung zwischen Vulkaniern und Romulanern hinzuwirken. ( ) ;2387: Romulus wird von einer Supernova bedroht. Spocks Auftrag, den Planeten mit einem speziellen, mit Roter Materie ausgerüsteten Raumschiff zu retten, indem er ein Schwarzes Loch erzeugt, das die Supernova aufhalten soll, schlägt fehl und Romulus wird vernichtet. Der Romulaner Nero mit seinem Bergbauschiff Narada macht Spock für die Zerstörung des Planeten verantwortlich und will ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Als Nero einen Angriff auf Spock vollzieht, werden beide Schiffe in die Singularität gezogen. Dabei macht Nero eine Zeitreise in das Jahr 2233, während Spock in das Jahr 2258 gebracht wird. ( ) ;2258 der neuen Zeitlinie: Spock wird von Nero abgefangen und anschließend auf Delta Vega ausgesetzt. Mit der übrigen roten Materie erschafft die Narada ein schwarzes Loch im Zentrum von Vulkan, wodurch der Planet zerstört wird. Spock begegnet James T. Kirk auf Delta Vega und es gelingt Spock mit seinem Wissen aus der Zukunft, Kirk und Montgomery Scott an Bord der USS Enterprise zu beamen, sodass Nero aufgehalten werden kann. Er gibt seinem jüngeren Ich den Rat in der Sternenflotte zu bleiben und gründet anschließend mit den knapp 10.000 Vulkaniern, die die Zerstörung ihres Heimatplaneten überlebt haben, eine neue Kolonie auf Neu Vulkan. ( ) ;2259 der neuen Zeitlinie: Spock wird von seinem jüngeren Gegenstück auf Neu Vulkan kontaktiert und zu Khan Noonien Singh befragt. ( ) ;2263 der neuen Zeitlinie: Spock stirbt im Alter von 160 Jahren bei Sternzeit 2263.02 auf Neu Vulkan. ( ) Datei:Spock 2232.jpg|2232 Datei:Spock jung.jpg|Vulkanjahr 8780 Datei:Spock 2254.jpg|2254 Datei:Spock 2265.jpg|2265 Datei:Spock 2266.jpg|2266 Datei:Spock 2267.jpg|2267 Datei:Spock 2268 Sternzeit 5693.jpg|2268 Datei:Spock 2269.jpg|2269 Datei:Spock 2270.jpg|2270 Datei:Spock 2273.jpg|2273 Datei:Spock_2285.jpg|2285 Datei:Spock_auf_Vulkan_2285.jpg|2285 (später) Datei:Spock_2286.jpg|2286 Datei:Spock_2287.jpg|2287 Datei:Spock 2293.jpg|2293 Datei:Spock 2368.jpg|2368 Datei:Spock aus der Zukunft.jpg|2387 / 2258 der neuen Zeitlinie Datei:Botschafter Spock 2259.jpg|2259 Zitate Von Spock }} }} , das dieses Zitat tatsächlich von Spock stammt. In (also vor Spocks Geburt) jedoch sagte T'Pol lediglich, das dies ein altes vulkanisches Sprichwort sei.}} }} }} }} }} Über Spock }} Häufige Phrasen ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; ; }} Gedankenverschmelzung mit … Spocks Fähigkeit zur Gedankenverschmelzung ist während des Dienstes in der Sternenflotte bei einigen Missionen eine große Hilfe. Miranda Jones sagt Spock, dass er die Möglichkeit zu so vielen unterschiedliche Wesen eine Gedankenverschmelzung herzustellen, als sehr interessant empfindet. ( ) Er wendet sie zum Beispiel bei folgenden Lebenwesen an: * James T. Kirk. ( ) * Leonard McCoy, wenn er unter Hypnose steht, geht es allerdings nicht. ( ) Bei einer anderen Gelegenheit überträgt er ihm durch eine Gedankenverschmelzung seine Katra. ( ) * Montgomery Scott, McCoy und Kirk. ( ) * Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) * nie bei seinem Vater Sarek. ( ) * mit einem Buckelwal. ( ) * mit mehreren Menschen, der erste ist Doktor Simon van Gelder. ( ) * der Mutterhorta. ( ) * der Sonde Nomad. ( ) * Norman, einem von Mudds Robotern. ( ) * Christine Chapel, als sie von Hanoch besessen ist. ( ) * mit Kollos, einem Meduser. ( ) * mit einer kosmischen Wolke. ( ) * mit seinem eigenen Klon. ( ) * mit V'Ger. ( ) * James T. Kirk aus der neuen Zeitlinie. ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte * }} (Archivmaterial)}} * * * * * * * * (Fotografie)}} Erwähnungen * * }} * * }} }} Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher thumb|Herbert Weicker als Spock.thumb|Norbert Gescher als Spock.thumb|Christian Rode als Spock. wurde Spock in verschiedenen Altersphasen von Carl Steven (Alter 9), Vadia Potenza (Alter 13), Stephen Manley (Alter 17) und Joe W. Davis (Alter 25) verkörpert. Frank Welker steuerte im Orignal Spocks Geschrei bei.}} stellte ein unbekannter Säugling den neugeborenen Spock dar. In einer weiteren jedoch geschnittenen Szene des Films steuerte Carey Scott die Stimme des jungen Spocks bei.}} ) von Herbert Weicker.}} übernahm Norbert Gescher die Rolle. Da dieser für die Synchronisation zum Film nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand, kam dort Fred Maire zum Einsatz.}} -Episode wurde der junge Spock von Billy Simpson gesprochen. Der Sprecher der ZDF-Fassung ist nicht bekannt. Beim Sprecher der CIC-Fassung könnte es sich um Johnny Hierl handeln.}} Wissenswertes Die Entstehung des Charakters beide Charaktere streichen sollte. Roddenberry konnte sich jedoch beim Studio durchsetzen und zumindest eine Streichung verhindern. Er übertrug die für Nummer Eins geplanten Charaktereigenschaften wie Logik und Emotionslosigkeit auf Spock.}} Spocks Vorname an, sein Name sei für Menschen nicht aussprechbar. Roddenberry hatte Spock mit dem Vornamen „S'chn T'gai“ konzipiert, verwarf das aber später, da er den Namen als unaussprechlich empfand (daher vermutlich die Anspielung in „Falsche Paradiese“). Diesen Vornamen verwendet auch Barbara Hambly in dem TOS-Roman Ishmael.}} des Öfteren als „Herbert“ bezeichnet. Spock betonte jedoch ausdrücklich, dass dies nicht sein Name sei. Also lässt sich wenigstens dieser Name ausschließen. Laut Inside Star Trek wurde D.C. Fontana in einem Interview nach Spocks Vornamen gefragt und sie soll wahllos Tasten auf ihrer Tastatur getippt haben. Das Resultat war „Xtmprszntwlfd“. Dieser Name wurde auch in das USS Enterprise Officer's Manual aufgenommen.}} Hochzeit und Kinder schaffte, erklärt, weshalb Saavik auf Vulkan zurückblieb. Sie war mit Spocks Kind schwanger, das bei dessen Pon Farr in gezeugt wurde. Diese Szene ist vermutlich auch der Grund, warum im Fandom Saavik als Top-Kandidatin für die Ehefrau von Spock gehandelt wird (siehe bei Saavik unter Beziehungen).}} erwähnte Hochzeit eines Sohnes von Sarek muss zwischen 2327 und 2333 erfolgt sein, da Captain Picard sagte, er habe an der Hochzeit teilgenommen und dort Sarek getroffen, als er noch Lieutenant war. Auch wenn viele Fans der Meinung sind, dass es sich dabei um die Hochzeit von Spock handeln müsste, ist das von den Produzenten nie bestätigt worden. Richard Arnold (Gene Roddenberrys persönlicher Assistent) fragte: Warum nehmen alle an, das es sich um Spock handelt?}} Der Einfluss des Charakters Spock sterben lässt, waren viele Fans so empört, dass sie Tausende von Briefen an Paramount geschrieben haben, um ihren Publikumsliebling Spock wiederauferstehen zu lassen.}} .}} Datei:Mr Brainwashs Marilyn Spock.jpg|''Marilyn Spock'' von Mr. Brainwash. Datei:Spock Heineken.jpg|Heineken Werbung. Vulkanier in Nachfolgeserien geplant wurde: „No Stories with Vulcans“ („Keine Geschichte über Vulkanier.“). Roddenberry glaubte, dass neue Vulkanier niemals an das große Vorbild anknüpfen könnten. Später, vor allem nach Roddenberrys Tod, wurden jedoch wieder Vulkanier in die Serie integriert, auch aus Gründen der Kontinuität und der Logik. Es wäre für die Fans sicher nicht nachvollziehbar gewesen, warum sich eine der wichtigsten Spezies innerhalb der Föderation komplett zurückziehen sollte.}} Apokryphes mit Zarabeth einen Sohn gezeugt und versucht nun zu ihm zu gelangen) * Mord an der Vulkan Akademie, Band # 20 von Jean Lorrah (Spocks Mutter Amanda leidet an degenerativer Xenosis) * Herr der Schatten, Band # 22 von Laurence Yep (Spock und Sulu sind abgeschnitten von der Enterprise) * Ishmael, Band # 23 von Barbara Hambly (Spock sitzt auf einem klingonischen Erzfrachter fest) * Zeit zu töten, Band # 25 von Della van Hise (Kirk dient als Fähnrich unter Captain Spock auf einem vulkanischen Schiff in einem Paralelluniversum) * Spocks Welt, Band # 32 von Diane Duane (Die Vulkanier stimmen über einen Austritt aus der Föderation ab) * Vulkans Ruhm, Band # 49 von D.C. Fontana (Unter dem Kommando von Pike muss Spock sich erst noch als zweiter Offizier beweisen) * Das Pandora-Prinzip, Band # 55 von Carolyn Clowes (Spock findet Saavik als wildes, halb verhungertes Kind auf einem romulanischen Wüstenplaneten) * Sarek, Band # 78 von A.C. Crispin (Spocks Mutter Amanda stirbt) * Wolfsspuren, Comic Band Prestige # 7 von A.C. Crispin und Howard Weinstein (Sarek und Spock streiten sich über das Vorgehen bzgl. der Cardassianer) Siehe auch: Liste der Bücher bei Sarek.}} Externe Links * * Spock - Datenbankeintrag auf StarTrek.com eo:Spock ca:Spock cs:Spock en:Spock es:Spock fr:Spock it:Spock ja:スポック nl:Spock pl:Spock ro:Spock ru:Спок sv:Spock Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Vulkanier Kategorie:Hybrid Kategorie:Sternenflottenpersonal